Sisters
by Akela Victoire
Summary: Bloom and Mitzi get some rather... unexpected news. Dedicated to LoveLoveLovix.


_**I know this is two weeks late since your birthday was on November 1**__**st**__**, but I hope you enjoy this, LoveLoveLovix!**_

* * *

Miss Faragonda sat in her office, mulling over some very interesting news.

"How are we going to break the news to her Griselda? I mean, to me it was a great shock, but to _her,_ especially after everything she's been through the past few weeks with The Trix?" She asked her Deputy.

"I know that, but we shouldn't hide these things from her anymore. That's what caused all this trouble in the first place…" Griselda sipped her tea, gazing at the Headmistress from the other side of the desk.

"True. I guess we're going to have to tell her. The bigger problem now is how we're going to tell her _sister…_"

* * *

In the streets of Gardenia, a girl with long, flowing black hair and a pissed-off looking visage was driving a shiny black car.

"Stupid parents. I wanted a Mercedes-Benz, not a BMW!"

Yeah, you guessed it.

Mitzi.

Her birthday had been the previous day and her parents decided to buy her a car as a birthday present.

She was so happy when she saw the car-shaped package in their giant garage…

Until she unwrapped it.

She'd given her parents the cold shoulder ever since.

Now she was driving to the mall for a little retail therapy. Hopefully that would help her with her automobile woes…

She was just having a great time, shopping for expensive designer clothes when she noticed two other females following her.

She paid for her purchases and began to leave.

When she went out to her car, she noticed them, still following her.

Being the person she was, she threw all rational thoughts out the window and confronted them.

"Hey! Who are you two and why do you keep following me?!" She folded her arms and frowned.

The two looked at each other incredulously.

"Well, she's more difficult than I thought she'd be…" The first female, a blonde commented.

The other female- who had light blue hair- rolled her eyes.

"Let's just cut to the chase, shall we? Are you aware of your parental status?" Blue Hair asked.

Mitzi raised an eyebrow. "What concern is it of yours?"

"Quite a lot actually as we are only here because of that…" Blonde Hair said.

"Uh-huh… I don't have time for this crap now. I have purchases to go home and put away…" Mitzi muttered.

"Listen, lady. I have a job to do here and I'd like to get back to Magix, so…" Blue Hair started talking.

A few minutes later, Mitzi's mouth and eyes were wide open in shock.

"You're telling me that I have a twin sister that lives in another dimension who has magic powers and I do too?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Oh yeah? Prove it. Prove that magic exists." Mitzi folded her arms.

The first female snapped her fingers and Mitzi's bag changed from black to bright yellow.

Mitzi dropped the bag in shock.

"_No, n-n- no way…"_ She stammered.

"Yes, way!" Blonde Hair grinned.

The two other females watched Mitzi's reaction amusedly.

"You know, this is rather funny, Tracy!" Blonde Hair giggled.

"Indeed, Liza. We should do this more often…" Blue Hair smiled.

* * *

Bloom walked down the damaged halls of Alfea, looking at the damage with sadness in her eyes.

She had caused this.

Perhaps if Stella had never ended up in that park… If she'd never let the Trix beat her… Alfea would be in a prime state and this war would never have happened…

"Bloom?"

The redhead looked up to see Miss Griselda in front of her.

"Yes, Miss Griselda?"

"Miss Faragonda would like to have a word with you. Don't worry. You're not in trouble- this time." Griselda led her to the Headmistress' office

"Hey, Miss Faragonda. What's the matter?" Bloom asked nervously.

"Quite a bit. Don't worry. The Trix haven't escaped Light Rock…"

Bloom breathed a sigh of relief.

"This will still come as a shock however. Bloom, has Daphne ever told you about your family in full?" The older fairy asked.

"No… It was all about helping me get my power back…" Bloom answered, bemused. "Why did you ask?"

"Well it seems as if you were _not_ the only member of Domino's royal family to survive its destruction…" Miss Faragonda went quiet as she took in Bloom's reaction.

"Wait… You found out that I have a relative still alive?!"

"Yes. Another sister. Your _twin_ sister in fact."

"_Twin_ sister? When did you find this out?"

"Two days ago. Her magic lay dormant for several years and when it reactivated, her magical signature showed up on a device I've been using to monitor the planet since you were found…"

"I… I can't believe this… A sister… I have a _twin_ sister…" Bloom muttered in disbelief.

"It's the truth." Faragonda smiled.

* * *

A few weeks later, Bloom stood in front of the Alfea gates with her friends, waiting nervously for her sister to arrive.

"I can't believe it! You actually have a sister! I can't believe I missed her when I went to Earth!" Stella exclaimed.

"Stella, Earth _is _a pretty big place after all…" Bloom pointed out.

"Hey look!" Musa pointed to a portal forming to their left.

Seconds later, Tracy and Liza emerged from the portal, a figure in dark shades emerging from behind them.

"I can't believe it! I have a sister! A real, alive sister!" Bloom squealed.

Miss Faragonda looked on, smiling.

Until the female behind Tracy and Liza took her shades off.

"No way."

Bloom looked startled as she recognized the new arrival. "No way in hell."

"_**BLOOM?!"**_

"_**MITZI?!"**_

"_She's _not my sister, _is she?_" Bloom and Mitzi shrieked in unison, pointing at one another.

"I think we need to go to my office…" Miss Faragonda frowned.

"I… _can't believe this!_" Bloom fumed.

"Calm down, Bloom. Go with Faragonda and she will explain." Flora put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I sure hope so. This has to be a mistake…" Bloom was in a daze.

The other Winx looked on in shock as Bloom and Mitzi were led to the Headmistress' office.

* * *

"You are indeed sisters, Bloom and Mitzi." Miss Faragonda said.

Liza and Tracy stood on either side of the room, ready to break them apart if it came to that.

"How are we sisters? _Twin_ sisters at that? It doesn't even make any sense!" Mitzi exclaimed.

"The magic never lies, Bloom. The magic never lies…" Miss Faragonda said sagely.

"The magic lied in this case! It _had_ to!" Bloom exclaimed.

"I knew it! This magic stuff is just a bunch of hoo-hah!" Mitzi shouted.

"Why didn't you even tell me this before, while you were telling me about my powers? Which by the way, if you had told me about earlier, we wouldn't have had that war!" Bloom shouted.

"WAR? WHAT WAR?" Mitzi shouted back.

"HEY, YOU TWO! CALM DOWN!" Liza and Tracy shouted in unison.

The two youngest fairies sunk back into their chairs. They hadn't even noticed that they had stood up…

"Bloom, stand up and transform, if you will…" Miss Faragonda spoke as if she didn't just witness a huge argument between the two most powerful fairies alive.

Bloom blinked.

"Okay…" She let the flames engulf her.

"_Humph._ Beat that, Mitzi! You're obviously magical if you made it through the barrier, though I highly doubt you have wings. With that attitude, you'd have to be a witch!" Bloom folded her arms, smirking at her childhood… _annoyance._

"Mitzi…" Miss Faragonda turned to the dark-haired girl.

"I'm _not _a fairy? _Really_ now?" Mitzi let flames engulf _her_ as she changed into _her _fairy form.

She wore a pale yellow version of her regular top, a skirt like Bloom's except pale yellow, her hair was pulled back by a yellow bow- also donning a tiara like Bloom's, she wore yellow fingerless gloves and ankle boots like Bloom's and her wings were also identical to Bloom's.

"Oh yeah? Who isn't a fairy now, huh?" Mitzi snapped as Bloom's jaw dropped.

Bloom turned to Faragonda with frustrated tears in her eyes.

"_But this doesn't even make any sense!"_ She exclaimed, gesturing to her 'sister'. "We don't even look anything alike!"

"How does it even happen that I'm related to _that twerp_ and I never even knew about that for _seventeen years?!_" Mitzi exclaimed.

"There is something else too. Bloom, do you remember how I said that you are the Keeper of the Dragon's Flame?"

"This is more bad news, isn't it?" The redhead groaned.

"You're not the only one. Mitzi also has half of that Flame…"

"Wait. I only had _HALF?!_" One would think that Bloom would have gone hoarse from all the shouting she'd done earlier, but no such luck…

Tears of frustration streamed down Bloom's face.

"This is a nightmare!" She cried.

"You think I'm enjoying this any more than you, _sister dear?_" Mitzi snapped.

"How is this even possible? She shows up out of nowhere and she's my sister…" Bloom sunk to the floor in tears.

"None of this makes _any_ sense, but you don't see me crying about it, do you?" Mitzi looked at her 'sister' in disgust.

Miss Faragonda looked at the two with a sad expression.

"_A pity. I had really hoped this would be a happy reunion…"_


End file.
